Ookami
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: Gokudera Hayato has never tried for anything. What happens when he meets a person that, for no better explanation, awakens him? Sawada Tsunayoshi has only had his attention grabbed like this twice before, and this time, he's not even going to do anything.
1. Alliance

**Notes:** This idea came to me in gym class. This is an AU. For my idea, everyone but Gokudera will be their TYLselves.

Above all else, there is one important thing: Tsuna's X -grandfather never went to Japan. He remained in Italy when he retired. His X-grandfather met his wife abroad. Any/all Japanese known by Tsuna is because he has taken trips to Japan to see his mothers side of the family.

**Warnings: **Spoilers Entire Anime/Manga sprinkled about. There may be some OOCness depending on how you perceive the characters and the situations they will be in during the duration of this multi-chaptered fic. Cursing, violence, ect. AU. Will add warnings as they become necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the anime's/manga's characters.

* * *

**Prologue: Alliance.**

Tsuna was surprised at the turn of events that the meeting was going through.

The meeting he was currently locked in had been started with the expectation of joining the two families in question and the Vongola were instead being handed an alliance. That wasn't what surprised Tsuna though, he had considered it a possibility after all.

It was that the alliance came in the form of a sullen looking boy.

He appeared to be feeling faint, keeping his gaze directed towards the floor with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and was sidling away from a long-haired women who was standing besides him. He seemed to be trying to ignore her but doing a poor job.

Tsuna scrutinized the young man, not really sure what he was looking for.

"Juudaime, please accept Hayato-kun."

Tsuna watched as the young man flinched at the other Mafia boss's words, as if they pained him.

"You want to offer him to secure an alliance with the Vangola." It wasn't a question.

The other Boss only gave him a deep nod in reply.

"Why should I accept him? What does he have to offer the Vongola family?"

The other Boss visibly swallowed and he paled a little, hurrying to explain himself while not being too obvious about it.

"He's known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

Tsuna hummed, as if considering it, and replying almost off handedly, "I'm not the type to treat a person like they're an object. It's almost an insult."

For some reason, Tsuna couldn't stop darting glances at the boy out of the corner of his eye. There was something about him that drew Tsuna's eye, though he couldn't pin point what it was that drew his gaze. His attention was drawn away from the reticent youth by the Mafia boss that was practically offering the kid on a silver platter.

"If that isn't satisfactory, he's a wonderful pianist," the man suddenly scowled, as if tasting something bitter, "far better at it than he is at fighting, at any rate."

_'It sounds more like he's trying to foist his problem off to us,' _Tsuna thought derisively while trying not to let his thoughts show on his face.

"You try anything like this again, and not only will we turn you down, we'll dole out punishment."

The other Mafia boss looked startled but at this point, Tsuna wasn't looking at him. He had instead directed his attention to the green eyes that had been redirected to Tsuna's face. Even as he focused on the youth, he gave a wave, signaling the meeting was over and the terms accepted.

One by one the many people that had been in the meeting walked out until only the Juudaime and his guardians remained. He stared at the other until said person started to glance restlessly around the room.

"My Japanese is rusty but if it would make you more comfortable . . . Gokudera-kun, welcome to the Vongola."


	2. Wolf in a Pack of Dogs

**Notes:** This idea came to me in gym class. This is an AU. For my idea, everyone but Gokudera will be their TYLselves.

Above all else, there is one important thing: Tsuna's X -grandfather never went to Japan. He remained in Italy when he retired. His X-grandfather met his wife abroad. Any/all Japanese known by Tsuna is because he has taken trips to Japan to see his mothers side of the family.

**Warnings: **Spoilers Entire Anime/Manga sprinkled about. There may be some OOCness depending on how you perceive the characters and the situations they will be in during the duration of this multi-chaptered fic. Cursing, violence, ect. AU. Will add warnings as they become necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the anime's/manga's characters.

* * *

_'That bastard!' _Gokudera thought scathingly, feeling a seething anger simmering beneath the surface of his sullen countenance.

The entire meeting Gokudera had been feeling ill and it hadn't only been because of his sister's presence, though it had been immensely distracting throughout the meeting. Unfortunately, it hadn't been distracting enough for him not to hear his father's utter disdain of him. He had always wanted to rail against his father but hadn't wanted to risk accidentally letting something slip through in front of any members of either Mafia family. For a long time now Gokudera had considered himself removed, the wolf in a pack of dogs.

Gokudera wasn't sure what to make of the Juudaime and though he'd never show it, more than a little nervous. He wasn't sure why he was here, what purpose he would serve. It was no secret that the Mafia had no use for useless people. He wanted to yell, rage at the unfairness but he had long learned that life was inherently unfair.

"So Gokudera-kun, what are your abilities?"

Gokudera started at the voice that pulled him out of his musings and soon found himself looking into brown eyes that bore into his own. Shaking it off, Gokudera replied.

"I can store dynamite anywhere on my body," Gokudera made an effort to sound confident, arrogant even.

The other raised an eyebrow and Gokudera watched as the Juudaime allowed a smile to bloom on his face, "And your Boss said you're a pianist?" though there was only curiousness in that voice that asked the question calmly, Gokudera bristled at it.

Gokudera flushed, brow lowering as he glowered, "He knew my mother who was a pianist. He assumes I have her 'talent'." On that last word Gokudera snorted, the sound decidedly derisive.

The Juudaime's curious expression smoothed into a blank one and Gokudera fidgeted. He had learned long ago that a blank expression usually equaled trouble. One of the guardians that were situated around the Juudaime shifted and an oddly cheerfully calm voice that seemed out of place in the shadowed room rung out.

"You're lucky the Juudiame is so laid back and that we're relatively calm. Not a lot of Mafia bosses take kindly to disrespectful tones."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, irritated at the tone that sounded so condescending. He couldn't see who said that because of the shadows the room cast and it only incensed him further.

"Lambo, would you mind showing Gokudera-kun around?"

The first thing Gokudera saw once the question was voice was a jacket and than a cow print shirt. He frowned, the impression of this Lambo person already negative. His mind blanked out once it registered the horns. _'What kind of idiot wears horns?'_

* * *

When Gokudera and Lambo were out of sight, Tsuna allowed himself to slump, huffing out a big breath of air. The two had exited with animosity seeping from Gokudera as they had walked out of the door.

He groaned, paying no mind to his company, "Ugh, I have a session with Reborn today."

"He reminds me of a wolf, especially his eyes," Yamamoto mused aloud, startling Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna asked, craning his head back to look at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun. He reminds me of a wolf."

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, I suppose the two are comparable."

Tsuna yawned, stretching. Sitting in the ornate chair was anything but comfortable and his whole back side was numb. He groaned as circulation started again, causing pinprick sensations to flare in intensity. By the time it had died down, most of the guardians had filed out.

Before he could leave however, he felt a presence approach him from behind. The familiar aura the only thing keeping him from attacking, the instincts having been drilled into him by Reborn's hellish sessions of when he was younger

"Picking up strays again?" a soft voice lilted.

"He could prove useful," Tsuna replied evenly, carefully keeping his expression blank.

"You're getting soft," the voice accused, derision clear.

"Maybe, but I'm still the Juudaime."

"You better be. I don't associate with anyone weaker than myself."


End file.
